


Bad Company

by ghulehking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghulehking/pseuds/ghulehking
Summary: When a witch casts a spell on Sam Winchester and the Trickster known as Gabriel a strange bond begins to form between them as they are forced to stay by each others side until they find the witch that cursed them.





	1. Chapter One: Bad Start

Sam walked down the aisles of the store after Gabriel who was happily skipping along towards the candy. Sam sighed as Gabriel leapt to a stop in front of the candy and began picking up handfuls and then armful's into the cart with a huge grin on his face. "This is probably going to be a stupid question to you. But do you really need all of that candy?" Sam questions and Gabriel looks up from dropping his candy into the cart, the lollipop he currently had in his mouth had fallen out as soon as the question left Sam's mouth.

Gabriel glanced down at the fallen lollipop before looking back at Sam. "Do you really need to ask that question? It's like me asking you if you need to breathe" Gabriel says with a serious face.

Sam held his hands up in surrender "Sorry. It's just unhealthy for you to have that much candy," Sam states crossing his arms. "Very unhealthy, it could make you sick," Sam adds nodding his head a bit as if he was giving a lecture. Gabriel rolled his eyes in response as he started to dump candy into the cart again.

Why did I have to be the one to be stuck with him? Sam thought and internally groaned Why couldn't it be Dean? Why not Cas? He ponders while Gabriel continues to put candy in the cart. Sam's mind wanders back to the previous night when the witch cursed him. When the witch cursed Gabriel making him more human than Archangel and making it where they could only be a few feet away from each other. How Dean had to leave for a while because he and Gabriel were at each other's throats. Which lead to Dean nearly killing Gabriel about five times. In which Sam had to remind him that it could end his life as well.

Gabriel snapped his fingers it front of Sam's face. "Heya Sammy, you alright there?" Gabriel questioned with what looked to be a general concern. But no it couldn't be. Why would Gabriel care about him? Sam asks himself. He brushes the thought out of his mind.

"Yea I'm fine." Sam looks into the cart that was now part way full of candy. "You're going to have to put some of that back," Sam says, crossing his arms.

"What? Why?" Gabriel pouts earning a few looks from people walking by. "I don't see why I should." He says crossing his arms.

"Put it back."

"Why? I need a reason."

"Gabriel put the candy back."

"Nope, I don't have to."

By this point, people nearby stopped shopping to watch the two have their argument "Probably a married couple." Someone mutters to another person standing next to them. The comment went unnoticed by the two. The argument went on for several minutes before Sam won and Gabriel put most of the candy back.

"See putting it back wasn't that bad," Sam smirks.

"Shut up, moose," Gabriel grabs the front of the cart, pulling it out of the aisle. "What else did we have to get?" He asks in a low growl, making a few people scurry out of the way.

"Calm down. That's all we have to get since we got stuff we actually need and your junk." Sam directs the cart towards the front of the store.

"It's not junk!" Gabriel shouts,

Sam clamps a hand over Gabriel's mouth. "Don't yell," Gabriel reaches up and tries to pull Sam's hand off his mouth. "Are you going to behave yourself now?"

"Let go. I am behaving," comes out of Gabriel's mouth in a muffled voice due to Sam's hand.

"No, you're not. You're acting like a child, Gabriel." Sam states just as Gabriel licks his hand, "What the hell, Gabriel?!" Sam moves his hand away from Gabriel's mouth and wipes it on the back of Gabriel's shirt.

"You brought it upon yourself, Sammy." Sam glares "Don't put your hand on my mouth and you end up with me licking your hand." He smirks after he finishes his sentence.

Sam growls and starts to push the cart towards the cash registers. "I hate you." Gabriel stops for a second with a hurt look on his face and a hurt deep inside his chest before starting to walk again.

Once they got up in the lines where they piled their stuff for it to ringed up. Sam finally looked at Gabriel who hadn't said a word since the last thing that had been said to him. Gabriel's eyes wandered everywhere but at Sam who felt a ping of guilt in his chest.

"Gabriel?" Sam asks while the girl behind the cash register starts to ring up their stuff.

"What?" Gabriel grumbles.

"Are you alright?" Sam asks looking down at the shorter man.

Sam gets no reply so he turns away and pays attention to the person. Gabriel kicks the toe of his shoe at the white title of the store. Gabriel quietly starts to hum The Heat of The Moment, making Sam turn around and look at him.

"Um, yeah thanks." Sam takes the few bags that contained their stuff and handed Gabriel his bag of candy. Gabriel doesn't seem as happy as he should have when I handed him that bag. Did I hurt him that much? Sam questions himself.

They head out to the car Sam stole since Dean wouldn't let him have the Impala saying that Gabriel would mess up his baby. Sam got into the small cars driver's seat waiting for Gabriel to get in the passenger seat like he did on the way to the store. Sam was a little startled when Gabriel got into the back seat without a single word. Even Gabriel's humming had stopped. Sam watched as Gabriel set his bag aside and put on his seat belt and then looked out the window like a broken puppy.

Sam knew it was going to be a long day, a long week maybe even weeks. And he was sure Gabriel knew the same.


	2. Chapter Two: Angels In Monkey Suits

Three days. Three days since Gabriel had really talked to Sam other than telling him when he was going to bed or when he wanted to go somewhere. The guilt in Sam's chest only grew larger each day. Every time Sam asked Gabriel if he was alright Gabriel would shrug and continue whatever it was he was doing.

Sam sighed as he stared at his laptop. He was looking for a case so he would have something to do other than sitting around the bunker all day. Gabriel sat a few feet away from him with a lollipop in his mouth, staring at a piece of paper he was doodling on. Sam cleared his throat. "So... What are you drawing? He looked up at Gabriel who looked up from his piece of paper.

Gabriel looked back down at his paper before looking back at Sam "Angel wings." Gabriel mutters "Are you still looking for a case or something?"

"Yea, I haven't found anything that leads to our witch yet," Sam replies looking back at his laptop.

Gabriel groans "No witch. That's great." He sets his paper and pencil down "Is there any cases at all?"

"Yea there's one. A bunch of teenage girls has been going missing lately," Sam replies "So I thought we could check it out."

Gabriel Nods "Okie dokie. When are we leaving?"

"Here in a few." Sam gets up and walks off to his room.

~~

The drive was long, loud, and boring. Gabriel insisted they listened to Uptown Funk and Heat of the Moment the whole way luckily Sam had talked him out of it.

"I think I lost my sanity because of that car ride," Sam says as he walks into the motel room.

Gabriel Yawns and follows him in "Whatever, moose."

"You're tired and you haven't even done anything yet." Sam chuckles at Gabriel "You're like a child."

Gabriel glared and let his eyes wander over the room. His eyes wandered over the two neatly made beds, the table with the broken leg, and the TV that looked like someone had punched it.

"Well um..." Gabriel didn't know what to say so he flopped down on bed closest bed to the window, while Sam set his stuff down on the other bed.

"Well, what?" Sam questions looking, at Gabriel raising, an eyebrow.

"Nothing was it just me or was that factory from when we first entered town weird." He looks at Sam.

"Uh, I guess it's kinda weird," Sam replies, sitting down on his bed.

"Okay. Read me the strange stuff about this again." Gabriel moves and crosses his legs on the bed.

"A bunch of high school girls has gone missing from some the same school. All on their way home from school. Sam looks at Gabriel "Which is why we're going to talk to some of the teachers."

Gabriel sighs "So that means we have to wear the monkey suits," Sam Rolls his eyes at Gabriel.

~~

Sam and Gabriel were now walking up to the local high school.

Gabriel's tie hung loosely around his neck as he played with it earning looks from Sam.

Once they had walked into the school's office Sam reached over and fixed Gabriel's tie. "Leave it alone," Sam said in a low growl, making Gabriel glare at him.

Gabriel glared at Sam "Fine grumpy gills," He crossed his arms.

Sam Shakes his head and walks up to the small desk that a small elderly woman sat behind. The room was a little dark except for the natural light from the open windows and the glow of the few computer screens the woman was sitting in front of.

Sam glanced back at Gabriel who had taken a seat in one of the wooden chairs lined against the white walls. "Can I help you?" A small voice asked and looked down at the woman pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Uh yes," He flashed his FBI badge at her "I'm here to speak to some if the teachers with my partner." He motioned towards Gabriel who had picked up one of the school's magazines.

The woman stood up and looked at Gabriel before sitting back down "Um all right."

Gabriel followed Sam down the blue hallway line with lockers. Sam could hear Gabriel mumbling out the locker numbers as they went by.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks, glancing at Gabriel.

"What does it sound like? I'm reading the locker numbers." Gabriel rolls his eyes and stops looking at the locker numbers.

"You don't have to be all sassy about it," Sam says as he knocks on one of the teacher's doors.

~~

About an hour or so later Sam and Gabriel were back at the motel room. They had copies of stuff on the teachers from the front office.

Gabriel had started whistling five minutes into their research and hadn't stopped unless he had a question or Sam asked him something.

"Interesting," Sam mumbles looking from his laptop to the piece of paper.

"What? What's interesting?" Gabriel looks up from his paper, dropping the lollipop that was in his hand.

"Looks like Doug Barnes the social studies teacher bought his house a few weeks before all the girls went missing," Sam says looking at Gabriel who was picking up his lollipop.

"I guess that's interesting," Gabriel says before putting his lollipop in his mouth.

"You guess? We should check the house out. See if he's home since he wasn't at school." Sam says standing up, holding the piece of paper with the address on it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Let's go." Sam walks out to the car. Gabriel sighs, getting up and following Sam.

~~

Sam pulls the car up to a one-story white house. Sam cuts off the engine and walks over to the other side of the car where Gabriel was getting out.

Sam steps into the grass mostly weeds that went up to his knees "Careful, Gabe. I might lose you in this grass if you stray too far," Sam chuckles.

"Really, I'm not that short!" Gabriel nearly screams at Sam.

Sam walks up to the front door and knocks on the door, "Mhm sure shortstop."

Gabriel stands beside him unwrapping a candy wrapper "I'm pretty sure no one's home." Gabriel says looking up at Sam.

"No. Really," The sarcasm in Sam's voice was clearly visible.

"Either pick the lock so we can go in or we're leaving to go get food," Gabriel says crossing his arms.

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls a few things from his pocket and starts to pick the lock.

Sam finished picking the lock and Gabriel pushed his way through the door to look inside at the empty house "Just like I said. There's no one home. I don't think anyone has been here for a long time."

"Yea you're right about the last part. I think this might be our guy," Sam says and Gabriel Nods in agreement "But where's the guy?"

Gabriel shrugs before his eyes widen "The factory the one I was telling you about! I bet he's there!" Gabriel Yells running out to the car.

The whole ride Gabriel was moving around in his seat almost like a really energetic puppy being taken to the park.

They finally got there and Gabriel jumped out of the car and went to a flashlight "I'll man the flashlight. You man the guns."

"Uh okay, how about we both get a flashlight and a gun so we can both go different ways to cover man." Gabriel nods and takes the handgun from Sam.

They both walked in the building heading different ways.

Sam turned down a dark hallway, turning on his flashlight. Sam walked into a few empty rooms before walking not a bigger one with lights.

He turned off his flashlight and got out his gun looking around seeing multiple teenage girls bodies with blood bags attached to them before everything went black and he fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter Three: What Is This Dream I'm Living?

Two days since Sam had woke up in that room without a clue to where he was. He sat in that room for what felt like hours until someone came. No, it wasn't just someone. It was Jess. Jessica Moore.

That was two days ago there hadn't been a single sign of Gabriel and no one knew who he was. For someone reason whenever someone said they didn't know who Gabriel was Sam's heart would break a little.

Now here he was sitting in the living room with his dead mother and girlfriend. Sam was trying not to get to attached to them because he knew they weren't alive, that whatever this is wasn't real and that Gabriel would be there soon to get him out of whatever mess he got himself into. Sam wasn't sure why he had so much faith in the Angel.

Jess set her hand on Sam's knee bringing Sam out of his thoughts and back to his mother's living room where he had been sitting for at least an hour. Sam let out a soft sigh as he listened to the chatter between Jess and his mother. Mary and Jess started talking about throwing Dean some sort of party before he zoned out and it seemed that they were still talking about it. Sam taps his fingers against the arm of the chair slowly, zoning out back into his thoughts just as someone asks him a question.

"Huh, what did you ask me?" He asks, looking back and forth between Jess and Mary.

"I asked you to tell Mary about this man you've been talking about," Jess says, looking up at Sam.

Sam gulps nervously "Oh um alright," he rubs the back of his neck before continuing "His name is Gabriel. We're friends I guess. I need to find him. I need help with something only he can help with. Don't tell me he doesn't exist because I've heard enough of that."

"Sam honey," Mary takes Sam's hand a mix between sadness and worry crossing her face as she continues "He's been dead for years now. He died in a car crash remember?" She says in a soft voice, watching Sam carefully.

Sam didn't know why but he began to tear up "No. He can't be dead. You're lying," Sam choked back a sob as the sudden memory of seeing his friend dying in the hospital.

"Oh, sweetheart. I wish I wasn't but he's dead. He's been dead for at least five years now." Mary says, pulling Sam into a hug, rubbing his back to calm him down.

Sam couldn't stop the tears that seemed to pour out of his eyes like mini waterfalls. Sam knew he had to figure out where he was and how to get out because he definitely didn't belong here.

~~~~

Later that day after he had lunch with his mother and Jess. Jess brought him back to their house where immediately went and did research on "Gabriel's" death, then he looked up the building he last saw Gabriel in, taking some comfort to know the story behind it was the same.

Unfortunately, before Sam could go check out the building Jess told him it was top late to go out so he should come to bed.

He laid in bed for a few hours next to Jess before he finally drifted off.

'Sam!' He heard someone yell "Sam! This isn't funny! Where are you?!" The voice yells again in a frantic tone.

Sam knew that voice "Gabriel!" Sam screamed, jolting awake and falling off the bed.

Sam's shouting woke Jess up, causing her to get up and run to him to make sure he was alright "Sam are you okay?" She asked her eyes looking for injuries.

"I'm fine," Sam says still startled he heard Gabriel's voice. Sam stands up his eyes wandering around the room to see if was actually here. His eyes found nothing and a look of disappointment crossed his face. "I have to go," Sam mumbles before running through the house to the kitchen where he picked up the car keys and ran to the front door where he fumbled with the lock for a few minutes before unlocking the door and running out to the car.

"Sam! Wait! What's going on?!" Jess yells running out of the house after Sam.

"I have to go. He's looking for me. I just have to go." Sam says unlocking the car and opening the door to get in. "I'm sorry!" He shouts as he starts the car and drives off towards the factory hoping that Gabriel would be there and he would be able to get out of this mess.

~~~~

Sam parked in front of the factory and got out. "Please be here," Sam mumbles to himself before walking into the dark building, wishing he had brought a flashlight. "Gabriel?" Sam yells softly not wanting to be too loud in case something or someone was here.

Heavy footsteps started to come from one of the dark hallways as Sam stopped to listen. "Is someone there? Gabriel is that you?" Sam mumbles out to the darkness, looking around. The footsteps stopped and Sam starts to walk into one of the dark hallways.


	4. Chapter Four: Dreams Aren't Perfect

As the footsteps stopped, whispering started shortly after. At first, he couldn't hear it but it soon grew louder and louder every step he took towards the large double doors in front of him, at the end of the hallway. Sam takes a few steps towards the door as two red dots appear somewhere in the darkness in front of him. Sam gulps nervously "H-hello?" Sam mumbles, walking into the dark room, hoping nothing will attack him. As soon as he walked in it the room a strong smell of blood fills his nose and the red dots disappear.

A soft whimper came from the darkest corner of the room and Sam's head snaps towards the corner "Hello? Are you alright?" Sam mumbles to the darkness and slowly walks towards the corner. The smell of blood gets stronger with every step he takes towards the corner.

He pulls out the smartphone that had been on the bedside table, that was supposed to be his or at least that was what he was told. He turns on his phone the dim glow from the screen instantly lighting up part of the room.

The dim glow of the phone screen showed that there were no windows in the room or at least on this side anyway. The small figure in the corner was barely visible in the dim light of his phone. Sam slowly walks over to the small figure in the corner, seeing they were tied up by their hands to metal bars above their heads with blood bags attached to their arms. He notices more than one figure hanging on the wall. Sam's eyes widen at the sight, realising the bodies were several teenage girls.

Sam's forced to duck back into the room as a man with almost tanned skin and blue tattoos covering the bare skin Sam could see walks into the room. The man walks over to the bodies and pulls a tube out of a blood bag, putting it in his mouth letting the blood pour into his mouth.

Sam gags and goes completely into the room, leaning with his back to the wall. Sam glances around the small room for a weapon, finding nothing. He moves along the wall away from the door, feeling around with his hands. He feels around until his fingers find something rough, dry, and boney. Sam glances back at the door before turning on his phone to let the dim glow show him what he was touching. His widen and he moves his hand away, wiping his fingers on his jeans, looking down at the hand he had previously been touching. He looks around, seeing three dead bodies that had obviously been there for a while.

"That's lovely," Sam mutters to himself before pushing the hand away with the toe of his shoe. He turns off his phone, forcing it back into his pocket as he slides back down the wall, his eyes on the door ready to attack just in case the man saw the glow of his phone.

He lights in the other room go out about thirty minutes later and the man's footsteps start to leave the room. Sam sighs as he stands up, stretching along the way. He walks out of the room and towards the door where he first came in. He mutters a quiet apology to the girls on the way out.

Sam drives back to the house he was sharing with Jess. He gets out of the car and into the house to find a shaken Jess being comforted by his mum. He tries to close the door quietly but the door slams shut instead, causing them all to jump and everyone's attention to suddenly be on him.

"Sam honey we were so worried," Mary says as she stands up and walks over to Sam, hugging him. "What's wrong? Why did you leave?" The worry and concern in Mary's voice were clear.

"I had to do something. I'm still doing it." Sam states as he walks into the study. The study was a cream colour with bookcases full of law books. "So this is what life would have been like," Sam mutters to himself as he turns on the computer to do research.

About an hour later Dean showed up with a very unhappy and tired Castiel. Castiel followed Dean into the study where they were told Sam was at. Sam turned around just as Dean read over his shoulder, staring at the 'Djinn' pulled up on the computer in multiple different tabs. Sam waited for Dean to call him Sammy and start to help him like he normally would.

"Sam, what are you doing? You scared mum and Jess and made them call me on a night I'm going into the garage early. That's how concerned they are." Castiel looks at Dean and gives him a look of 'I love you, but you have to deal with by yourself.' Castiel lets go of Deans' hand and walk out of the room with a soft sigh.

"Wait are you and Cas together?" Sam laughs softly "I knew you two liked each other," Sam exclaims.

"We've been together for three years now, Sam. You know that. What's up with you man?" Dean says crossing his arms.

"Nothing you would understand," Sam mumbles and gets up, leaving the study, walking into the kitchen beginning to look through the kitchen drawers.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Dean grunts, following Sam into the kitchen. "Mum said that you were looking for Gabriel. Sam, does this have to do something with him?"

Ah-ah-ah-ah

See I've been working on a jailbreak

Got no time for a mistake

Any moment 'til the day breaks

No more time to get to know you

Sam stops in his track and starts to think about Gabriel. 'Oh, God. What if I never see him again? What if he's stuck with my dead body forever.' Sam frowns and continues his hunt through the kitchen for anything silver determined to live for Gabriel.

"It is, isn't it? Sam whatever this is won't bring him back."

I've been working on a jailbreak

Keep it calm with the fast pace

Any moment 'til the day breaks

No more time to get to know you

"I know." Sam replies, picking up a knife before continuing "That's why I'm going to him." He turns and faces Dean "I'm so sorry."

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

And I don't think I'm ever gonna wake up

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

And I don't think I'm ever gonna wake up (Ah-ah)

"Sam don't do this. You shouldn't do this."

See, I've been working on a jailbreak

Got no time for a new faith

Any moment they'll replace me

Should have tried to get to know you

I've been working on my timing

Insecurity beside me

But your taste is so inviting

Should have tried to get to know you

"I have to. I can't leave him alone. This isn't real and I need to go back where I belong." Sam holds the knife to his chest "I really am sorry." Sam pushes the knife into his chest, groaning out in pain.

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

And I don't think I'm ever gonna wake up

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

And I don't think I'm ever gonna wake up (Ah-ah)

Sam slowly opens his eyes to see Gabriel fighting the man that had been in the factory. Gabriel steps a foot away from the man to stay away from his touch. Just as the man goes to get closer to Gabriel, he throws the knife and it plunges into the man's chest, killing him. In this moment Sam remembers just how dangerous Gabriel is human or Angel.

Ooh, ooh, ooh,

Mamma, it's a jailbreak

It's a, It's a jailbreak

Ooh, ooh, ooh,

Mamma, it's a jailbreak

It's a, It's a jailbreak

Gabriel looks at Sam, running over to him, throwing his arms around Sam, hugging him tightly "I thought I'd lost you."

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

And I don't think I'm ever gonna wake up

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

And I don't think I'm ever gonna wake up (Ah-ah)

Sam chuckles softly "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Ah-ah, ah-ah

Mamma, it's a jailbreak, it's a, it's a jailbreak

Mamma, it's a jailbreak, it's a, it's a jailbreak


	5. Chapter Five: Angels Like McDonald's?

Fresh fallen leaves and walnuts crunch under Addilyn bike tires as she rides along the bike path. Her eyes wander over all the trees that form canopies over her head, keeping the sun from shining in her eyes. This is where she found comfort, in the safety of the forest. The way the trees reached out for each other and we're old enough to make it seem like they had been doing it for ages, like a forbidden love.

A soft sigh escapes her lips as her head turns towards the local cemetery, that sent chills down her spine every time she passed it. The graves are getting closer to the bike path she thinks and shivers, shaking her head. This isn't like The Walking Dead. Nothing's going to pop up and grab me. A small laugh comes out of her mouth, surprising her. She rolls her eyes and starts to pedal faster so she can get past the large cemetery. She let's go of one of the handle bars to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She hits a large pothole in the path, her eyes widening, she flies off her bike, flipping and landing on her back with a crack! She cried out in pain as a figure of a large man comes out of the woods with an ax. He grabs her leg, dragging her through the woods, shrubs, and bushes. Anything that was in the way. Her hair tangles in weeds and sticks and her pink sweater gets caught on roots, branches and sticks, ripping it to shreds. Slowly the man stops walking and turns to look at her, raising the axe up above his head, bringing it down on her head and everything goes black for Addilyn.

"Mama told me when I was young." Slipped out of Gabriel's mouth in what Sam would describe as the most Angelic singing voice he had ever heard. Sam glances over at Gabriel who was sitting in the passenger seat of the Ford they had stolen this morning. Now they were sitting in a McDonald's drive-through at Gabriel's request, you can only listen to one person whine for so long. Sam looks down at the dash at the small red numbers that told him it was 12:30 p.m. and Sam sighs we've been waiting here a good fifteen minutes now Sam thinks to himself, resting his head on the headrest of the seat.

"I liked that one," Gabriel says after Simple Man ends and a pop song starts, he starts looking through the stations until he finds the classic rock station. "How much longer do you think it'll be?"

Sam shrugs "A few more minutes hopefully," he taps his fingers on the steering wheel, slowly inching the front of the Ford towards the back of the car in front of them. Five minutes later Sam pulled up to the window paid for their food and left.

Sam ate the burger he thought was entirely unhealthy but there wasn't anywhere to stop for another two hours. They ate in silence and the silence stayed for the remainder of the car ride until they got into town. The reason it was so quiet was because Gabriel fell asleep about ten minutes after he finished eating.

Sam pulls into the town at about 1:06 a.m. the town is a blur of lights and buildings as Sam speeds through the small town. The town was covered in Halloween decorations, jack'o lanterns, and fallen leaves. Sam wasn't the biggest fan of Halloween due to the fact monsters were real and he never really got to go trick or treating as a kid.

Gabriel grumbles and wakes up, rubbing his eyes "Where are we?" He questions as his head turns to look out the window.

"Well were in the South," Sam states as he hits a rough patch on the road, causing the car to bump up and then settle back into place.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Gabriel's mouth, recognition crossing his features as he watched a family put up Halloween decorations in their front yard.

Sam slows down as he goes over a set of railroad tracks. Gabriel shudders, closing his eyes once they pass over the tracks. "Are you okay?"

Gabriel Shakes his head a little "Somethings not right here. We need to be careful." He says in a low, warning tone as he opens his eye, looking at Sam.

Sam nods "Alright," Sam says, narrowing his eyes before continuing "how do you that somethings not right? I thought you didn't have any Grace."

"I didn't know I had any. I guess I have some but I can't do anything with it and I think it's gone now. That took the rest of my Grace." Gabriel sighs, staring out the window.

Sam shakes his head a little, driving to a Motel 6. He parks the car and gets out, moving to the trunk to get the bags out of the car. "Go get a room. I'll get the bags." He says, handing Gabriel his credit card, watching him walk off, starting to pick up the bags. They walk into the motel room and Sam drops the bags in front of the window, looking at the beds a small from forming on his lips.

"We're either going to have to share a bed or one of us is going to have to sleep on the couch," Sam states, looking at Gabriel for an answer.

"The beds are hard enough to sleep in. I can only imagine how hard it would be to sleep on a couch like that." Gabriel sighs, crossing his arms. Sam glares at him he's going to make me sleep on the couch. I know he is. Sam thinks, his glare hardening. "So we might as well share." Gabriel finishes, looking over at Sam a confused look, growing on his face.

Sam stops glaring "Alright." He looks away embarrassment filling his chest. "We should get the suits on. We have a case to work on."


	6. Chapter Six: Monster Mash

Fresh fallen leaves crunch under Sam and Gabriel's feet as they walk up the sidewalk towards the blue two-story house in front of them. The blue paint was beginning to fade and crack in the afternoon sunlight and the wood porch looked like it was sinking into the ground with every step someone would take on it. Sam can't help but glance back down at the address that the sheriff's office gave them earlier that day. Sam looks back up at the house, setting off towards the front porch Gabriel trailing behind him, staring at the "beautiful live oaks" as he called them earlier that lined the side of the yard.

Sam walks up the steps and onto the porch with Gabriel following behind him. The porch creaks every time one of them takes a step and Sam can't help but glance at the wood every time it creaks. Sam knocks on the door a few times, backing away so when the screen door opens he doesn't get hit with it. The door opens a few minutes later "Can I help you?" A voice asks and Gabriel looks away from the trees, turning his attention to the red-headed woman in the doorway. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and flour covers the front of her purple t-shirt and blue jeans.

"We're with the FBI. Agent Novak." Sam says, flipping his badge open before motioning to Gabriel. "This is my partner Agent Novak. No rel-" He was cut off before he could get out no relation.

"Haven't I talked to enough cops for my lifetime?" The woman asks clearly annoyed.

Sam falters. "We just want a few moments of your time, ma'am." Sam hears Gabriel say in a tone that makes it sound like he's done it tons of times before now.

The woman sighs. "C'mon in." Her Southern accent is thick like honey. Sam and Gabriel follow her into the house and Gabriel tells her 'thank you' as he closes the door and locks it, leading them to the living room. "What questions do you have for me, Agents?" She asks, sitting down on the couch, crossing her legs.

They sit across from her and Sam speaks before Gabriel gets the chance to say anything. "Your daughter, Addilyn, did she have any enemies or anyone that could have wanted to hurt her?" It was a simple question and it wouldn't hurt to start out with the simple ones right?

Gabriel opens the files they brought with them to look over everything. She arches an eyebrow at Sam before answering "No I don't know anyone who disliked her or would want to hurt her."

"Mrs. Fox was Addilyn acting strangely at all before the accident?" Gabriel questions and Sam looks over at him surprised he was going to ask questions at all.

"No." Mrs. Fox states. "Wait she used to talk to her sister but then she just stopped." She stares down into her lap. "Which is weird because they've always been best friends and did everything together."

"Do you mind if we talk to your daughter?" Sam asks. She must be talking about her adoptive daughter. Did the sister do it? Sam thinks.

"Yes, of course. She doesn't really talk she's mute." Mrs. Fox mutters sadly. "Do either of you know sign language if you don't you can communicate on a piece of paper."

"I know sign language," Gabriel reassures her as she leads them upstairs and to the second door on the left. She knocks on the door before opening.

"Sweetie? There are FBI agents who want to ask you a few questions." Mrs. Fox motions for them to go in.

They walk into the room and Sam looks at the classic rock and heavy metal band posters covering the walls. Books laid all over the floor and bed.

"Hello I'm agent Novak and this is also agent Novak. We have a few questions about your sister and we know you've probably been asked a lot of things about it." Sam sighs and the teenage nods. "Did your sister have any enemies? Anyone that would want to hurt her?"

"No. None that I can think of." She signs, tilting her head to the side some.

Gabriel translates for Sam. "Alright." Sam bites his lip in thought. "Was she acting weird before the accident?"

"She stopped talking to me and started hanging out with some guy, but I think that's normal for the older sister to leave the younger sister for a guy." She signs quickly and wonders how Gabriel could keep up with her.

Gabriel speaks this time without translating for Sam. "The next few days we may stick around your school or come make sure you're okay because you could be the next target and we want to do everything we can to protect you." The girl nods in understanding before picking up the book and going back to reading.

Sam and Gabriel thank them for their time before they get in the car and drive off towards the motel room to research then sleep. Gabriel yawns taking his tie off and setting it in his lap. "Well that really narrowed it down, didn't it?" Gabriel says and sighs.

"Yep." Sam mumbles, pulling into the parking lot of the motel and cutting off the car, getting out with Gabriel. Sam unlocks the door and heads for the bed, laying down on one side while Gabriel turns the light off, climbing into the other side of the bed staying towards the edge.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Mysterious Case Of the Man With The Axe

Rrriiiiinngg! Rrriiiiinngg! Sam's phone begins to ring bringing him out of the peaceful dream and back to his dull and uninteresting reality. Sam groans as he goes to get up only to be pulled back down by Gabriel's arms pulling him closer to him. Sam turns dark red as he looks down at the tangled mess him and Gabriel ended up in. Sam's phone continues to ring as he props himself up on one arm and reaches across Gabriel for his phone. He slides the green answer button and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello? Agent Novak speaking." The sirens of the cop cars can be heard over the phone before the person on the other end begins to speak.

"Hello, Agent Novak. It's the Sheriff. There was another attack last night." Sam starts to sit up straighter causing Gabriel's hand to loose the grip on Sam's shirt, his hand sliding down Sam's back.

"Alright. Where are you at?" Sam puts his arm behind his back and grabs Gabriel's hand to stop it from sliding. Sam listened as the Sheriff told him the address. "Okay, we're on our way." He says before ending the call and setting the phone back down, working his way out of Gabriel's grip and the tangle of the blankets around his legs. He slides off the bed and onto his feet, shaking Gabriel awake. "Get up we have to go look at a crime scene." Sam grabs clothes and walks off to the bathroom.

\----

Sam parks a few feet away from the yellow police tape. Sam shuts off the engine taking in the scene in front of him. There were nearly three police cars and an ambulance. Sam starts to walk up to the police tape and Gabriel gets out of the car, following Sam and grabbing the back of Sam's coat sleeve. "Let go of my sleeve." Sam hisses lowly at the shorter man only for Gabriel to glare up at him, his grip on Sam's sleeve tightening. Sam walks up to the tape and the police by tape send him questioning looks, glancing at the Archangel attached to his sleeve. Sam walks over to the Sheriff. "What happened here?" Sam asks and the Sheriff looks up from the file on her hands.

"We got a 911 call telling us some guys boyfriend had been attacked by an axe murder." She says and crosses her arms.

"Who you have any idea who did it? Are we thinking the witness did it?"

The Sheriff shakes her head. "No, not yet anyway. I've never seen a young boy his age cry so much. Anyway, we had someone say they saw both of them and neither of the boys had an axe or a bag that could carry an axe."

"Maybe he hid it somewhere and went and got it when no one was around. Then killed his boy toy." Gabriel grumbles from behind Sam.

"I'll send people to search the perimeter and see if we find anything." She uncrosses her arms and speaks into her walkie-talkie. "Anything else Agents?"

"Um... Where's the witness at?" The Sheriff points over at the back of the ambulance at a pale boy with messy dark brown hair in jeans and a Wintour Fall Out Boy shirt.

"Boys name is Robert Thompson. His boyfriend's name was Matt O'Neil. Both are twenty-one years old. Goodluck with him. We think he's gone a little crazy after the incident." She says before walking off to talk to another officer. Sam and Gabriel walk over to the witness.

"Hello, are you Robert Thompson? I'm Sam Novak and this is my partner Gabriel Novak." Sam pulls out his badge and flashes it at Rob. "No real-" Sam stops mid sentence noticing the boy's eyes scanning up and down Gabriel's body and he lets out a low growl. 'Why am I doing this? I shouldn't care about whether this guy is checking Gabriel out!' Sam's brain screams at him.

"You two are together?" Rob asks and Gabriel begins to shake his head but Sam sidesteps in front of Gabriel to hide him from Rob. "Look I think I've answered enough questions about Matt's death." Rob sighs.

"I understand that. We just need to ask a few more questions and then you won't get anything else from us. I promise." Sam states, putting his badge away and getting out his notebook.

"Alright fine." Rob sighs and wipes his palms on his jeans. "What do you want to know?"

"How did he die? Tell us what happened."

"You're going to think I'm crazy but okay. He texted me and told me to meet him here at the park. I didn't think much of it being it wasn't the first he wanted me to do this." Rob sighs and closes his eyes to keep the tears in. "We were walking down the path and we met a runner a nice young woman and we kept walking until we heard heavy footsteps in the woods next to us and I got scared... So he got close to the woods to see if someone was there and that's when this man came out of the woods with an axe. The man attacked Matt and killed him and left me there without a single scratch. I swear I didn't kill him. I loved him too much to hurt him..." Rob begins to sob and Gabriel lets go of Sam's sleeve, walking over to the boy and patting his shoulder and muttering 'It's okay,' over and over again to the boy.

"Was Matt acting strangely before he died? Was there any strange smells?" Rob shakes his and hugs, Gabriel, making Sam growl at him. "Okay, thanking for your time." Sam starts to walk off and Gabriel follows after he pries himself away from Rob. "We should go talk to Matt's family." They get back into the car and drive towards the address for Matt's home.


	8. Chapter Eight: Christmas Party From Hell

'Longest case of my life,' runs through Sam's head over and over a million miles an hour as he sits in front if his laptop and looks back and forth between the notes on his laptop and files on the victims that were scattered in front of him. "This doesn't make sense! They don't have anything in common except the part on having siblings!" Sam growls out in frustration, wiping the files off the table, putting his head in his hands. Gabriel's hands rest on his shoulders, rubbing them gently, he leans down putting his nose in Sam's hair his mouth right by Sam's ear. Sam closes his eyes and sighs. "You know there was that Christmas party we were invited to. It would be relaxing." Gabriel whispers in Sam's ear and Sam shakes his head.

"No, we need to finish this case."

"Sam, please. We can go and if you don't like it we can come back and work on the case." Gabriel pouts and tries to get Sam to let them go.

"Fine. If I don't like it we leave." Sam gets up, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel's red sweater with reindeer on it and red glittery Santa hat that's slightly crooked on his head. Sam reaches out and fixes it before heading to get the car keys.

Sam parks the 1967 Mustang Fastback in front of the small white house. The secretary at the police station invited Gabriel and Sam heard her mentioning a few things about wanting to hook up with Sam at the party. 'Too bad that won't happen,' Sam thinks to himself as he walks up to the front door with Gabriel. Gabriel knocks and Christmas songs play softly in the background and the strong smell of alcohol comes from inside. They walk inside and Gabriel walks off to find the alcohol leaving Sam alone with the secretary. "Hello, Agent Novak." She smiles and bites her lip.

"Hello, Becky." Sam quickly goes to find Gabriel, finding him drinking glasses up alcohol. "Oh, yay drunk Angel to take home," Sam mumbles and shakes his head in defeat. Gabriel stumbles his way to the makeshift karaoke place and begins to sing Last Christmas by Wham!. Sam sits on one of the couches, drinking wine, and stuffing his face with Christmas cookies that he kept telling himself only one more. Sam sighs as Becky tells him another bad pickup line and attempts to flirt with him.

"Ya know I hear women age like fine wine." She flirts and runs her hand up his arm. 'I think that's the best one so far. Wow.' Sam thinks to himself and purses his lips.

"Well, I'm not a wine person. I'm more for beer." Sam pushes her arm away and stands up, walking over to Gabriel, grabbing him by the wrist, and dragging him out the front door. "I'm ready to leave." He murmurs once he gets to the car and helps Gabriel in before he gets in the driver's seat, starting the engine.

"You weren't having fun?" Gabriel slurs, looking over at Sam as he gets in the car. "I was. Though I feel a little woozy and my head is starting to hurt."

"No, I wasn't having fun. That wasn't fun at all and if you didn't drink so much you'd agree with me." Sam glances out the window to see Becky approaching the car. He shakes his head and looks into Gabriel's eyes.

"Anyone ever tell you how handsome you are," Gabriel mumbled and leans closer to Sam. The smell of alcohol hits Sam's nose but he finds himself leaning in closer as well. Gabriel's lips meet Sam's and Gabriel's lips move against Sam's as Sam holds Gabriel's face, slowly kissing Gabriel back. Gabriel's eyes flutter closed, placing his hands on Sam's chest, grabbing Sam's coat and pulling Sam closer to him. Sam pulls away, blushing darkly, and panting softly.

"You don't mean that you didn't want to kiss me your drunk.." Sam sighs as he pushes Gabriel into his seat the right way and buckles him up. "Let's go home." Sam speeds off towards the motel.

"But I did. Ever since I met you." Gabriel states softly.

"No, that's just the alcohol talking." The rest of the ten-minute drive they spent in silence. Sam cut the engine off once they got to the motel, getting out and going to help Gabriel out of the car and into the motel room where he collapses onto the bed, groaning.

"Are we going to bed?" Gabriel asks looking up at Sam who nods in reply, taking his shirt off and getting under the covers. Gabriel scrambles up, pulling his shirt off too, and putting Sam's shirt on in his shirts place. Gabriel gets into bed and slides under the covers, cuddling up to Sam, slowly falling asleep.

"Fuck," Sam mumbles softly, his face turning bright red.


	9. Chapter Nine: Gaybriel? A Nice New Year For Once

Sam runs his fingers over his lips as he works on the case. 'I can't believe he kissed me,' Sam thinks and flips the page of his lore book. Sam couldn't believe Gabriel kissed him. Sam's fingers trail over his lips again and he sighs happily, his eyes fluttering shut at the thought of Gabriel. He opens his eyes and looks behind him at the empty motel bed, frowning as he remembers Gabriel was out on a supply run. Sam turns his phone on and looks at the time. "It's 3:40. He left at 12." Sam mumbles to himself, closing his book, standing up and stretching. He walks over to the window and looks out. "Maybe I should call and see if he's okay.." Sam nods to himself. "Yeah, I'll call and check on him." He goes and sits down on the bed, dialing Gabriel's number, listening to the dial tones as he wipes his palms on his pants until Gabriel picks up the phone.

"Hello? Sam, is something wrong?" Gabriel's voice comes through the phone in a worried tone.

"No, everything's fine. I was just checking up on you since you've been gone a while.."

"Oh, I'm fine. One of the suspects called me to tell me their teen is acting weird. I'm over that their house to make sure everything's fine. I'll be home soon."

"Why didn't you call and tell me? I was worried sick about." Sam states and Gabriel chuckles at him.

"Because you were busy doing research when I left so I doubted you'd pick up your phone in the middle of it. Oh, I got something special for tonight." Sam could picture a grin coming onto Gabriel's face. "Figured we could celebrate since it was New Years."

"What did you get?"

"You'll find out when I get back. Now I'm at the suspects house. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Will you give me a call or text me when you're about to leave?" Sam asks softly.

"If it makes you happy I will." Gabriel sighs and hangs up. Sam sets his phone down on the nightstand next to the bed, laying down and closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Gabriel calls Sams phone for the fifth time. "What the hell is he doing that he can't answer the phone?" He presses the end button and gets in the car, starting the engine and driving home. Gabriel gets out and grabs the bags and brings them inside, setting them on the floor in front of the Television. He looks around the motel room for Sam, seeing him asleep on the bed. "That explains why you didn't answer the phone.." Gabriel walks over to Sam, sitting on the edge of the bed, kissing Sams forehead, moving some of Sam's hair out of his face. Sam begins to stir. "Afternoon, sunshine."

"When did you get home? You were supposed to call me.." Sam yawns and wraps his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"Sugar, I called you at least five times and texted you twenty times." Gabriel runs his fingers through Sam's hair. "You just fell asleep on me."

"Oh... Sorry.." Sam mumbles, pulling Gabriel down to cuddle with him. "M'tired.."

"I've noticed. How about you sleep and I'll make dinner and finish the research." Sam shakes his head. "Why not?"

"I want someone to sleep with." Sam mumbles, slowly falling back asleep.

"Okay, fine. Only a short nap." Gabriel sighs softly and falls asleep.

Gabriel wakes up a few hours later, his hand roaming over the empty spot next to him. "Sam?" He rolls over onto his stomach and searches again. "Sam?" Gabriel slowly opens his eyes, looking around the motel room, letting out a sigh of when he hears the shower running. Gabriel rolls off the bed and onto his feet, walking over to the plastic bags, taking out two TV dinners and opening one and putting it in the microwave. Gabriel heads over to the piece of paper Sam was using for notes. He picks up the wooden pencil, scribbling down; Strange red marks on the back of mothers necks. Gabriel stares at the book before going to get the TV dinner out of the microwave and putting the other one in. He takes the dinner over to the table, setting it on the open part of the table, beginning to pick up the stuff on the table, moving it onto the extra chair. A piece of paper falls out of one of the books and Gabriel picks it up, reading Sams notes on it his eyes scan until he finds something else on the paper, and he begins to blush.

Gabriel reads over the small note over and over, smiling softly. I am absolutely in love with Gabriel. He puts the note back in the book and gets the second dinner and sets in out on the table just in time for Sam to walk out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Dinners ready. I know it's not much but I couldn't cook anything." Sam walks over to him and wraps his arm around Gabriel's shoulders giving him a one arm hug.

"It's okay. Thank you for getting these. It was nice of you." Sam kisses the top of Gabriel's head and they both sit down, beginning to eat.

"There were strange marks on the back of the mother's neck. Also, the teenage daughter talks now. Do you know anything that does that?" Gabriel asks and shivers softly.

"Um..." Sam hums in thought, his eyes widening. "Changelings. They kill those who get in the way of feeding and in this case, it would be siblings and boyfriends. Now we just have to find where the mother changeling is and then we'll find the kids. After we eat we should start to look for places they could be hiding."

"But it's new years... Can't we look tomorrow, please.." Gabriel gives Sam a puppy dog look.

"Fine. We start looking tomorrow." Sam sighs as he gives in. "Are we going to watch the ball drop?" Gabriel nods frantically and grins, getting up and running over to the bags, pulling out a case of beer and setting it on the table in front of Sam. "Is this the special thing you got and wouldn't tell me about?" Gabriel nods again and smiles.

Gabriel flops down on the bed, laying on his stomach as he watches the Television. "This is exciting." Gabriel mumbles, cuddling up to Sam when he lays down. "I'm glad I get to celebrate with you."

"I'm glad I get to celebrate with you too." Sam smiles down at Gabriel who is watching the timer.

"Three minutes, Sam. Aren't you excited? What's your New Years Resolution?"

"Stay healthy and fit and continue to help save people. What's yours?"

"Be with Sam Winchester and change my ways so I'll be good and not really evil." Sam turns dark red.

"Be with me? Why do you want to be with me?" Sam asks.

"Because you like me and I like you," Gabriel whispers, smiling at the clock. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Gabriel chants along with the Television. "Happy New Year, Sam!" Gabriel looks at Sam and crashes his lips into Sam's.

This was going to be a good year and they both knew it.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Mother Changeling From Hell

Sam and Gabriel huddle over the map where they narrowed down sights the Changelings could be hiding in. "I think it's going to be somewhere around here since it's close to most of the houses." Gabriel points at the surrounding woods on the map. "The Sheriff was telling me about a bunch of old mines were through here. Let's go." 

Sam grabs the duffel bag, heading out to the car. The ride to the woods was long and full of hand-holding. Gabriel's fingers laced between Sam's, his hand fitting with Sam's. They pull up in front of the forest and Sam parks the car on the side of the road. 'I love you.' They both mumble to each other before getting out of the car. Sam gets the bag out of the backseat and hands Gabriel a flamethrower, getting one for himself. They walk into the forest and Gabriel begins to look around, his grip on the flamethrower tightening as branches snap off to their left. Gabriel walks over to where the noise came from, looking high and low for any signs of what could have made the noise. He looks back over his shoulder for Sam, narrowing his eyes when he doesn't see him. "Sam!" Gabriel calls, beginning to look for Sam as an unsettling dark fog begins to roll in. Gabriel pulls out his phone and turns the flashlight on it on, shining it on the path, beginning to walk where it was decided the caves were at. The forest seems to get darker and colder as Gabriel walks further, he pulls his coat tighter around him, walking faster hoping to catch up to Sam and his long strides. Gabriel narrows his eyes as a dark hole in part of the ground and the hill above it, he walks over to it shining his flashlight down into the hole, a shiver racing through his body as he begins to feel afraid of what could have happened to Sam or what could have happened to him if he didn't find Sam or any of these kids. Nervousness washes over him as he thinks about the kids. Gabriel starts to walk down into the cave when a hand grabs his sleeve pulling him back up and into a hug. 

"Gabe... You scared me." Sam whispers, pulling Gabriel closer to him. "I thought I lost you." 

"You were the one who left me first." Gabriel hisses lowly. "C'mon we have to find those kids." Gabriel leads Sam down into the cave. They walk along the dark narrow tunnels, looking in smaller tunnels for the Changelings. 

"Over here," Sam calls to Gabriel and Gabriel walks over to Sam, shining his flashlight in the window of an old storage room. "I think they're in hear.," Sam mutters and slams his body into the door trying to get it open. "It won't open." Sam starts to look around for something to open the door with. 

"Will this do?" Gabriel picks up a pickax and hands it to Sam who raises it above his head, bringing it down on the lock until it breaks off. He drops the pickax and opens the door. Gabriel walks in and looks around. 

"Is everyone alright?" Gabriel checks everyone to make sure they're alright. "Yes, just scratches. We need to get them out of here." Gabriel helps each of them up and out the door. "Have you seen the Changeling yet?" Gabriel asks. Sam shakes his head and they begin to walk back towards the outside world. Sam glances behind him feeling eyes watching him. Sam shakes his head, moving his arm to support the teenage girl more. 

Sam helps the teenagers into the car, closing the door as he watches Gabriel go to retrieve something one of the kids dropped. Gabriel bends down picking up a crumpled up piece of people. He stands up brushing the dirt off his knees before something grabs his ankle, pulling him down onto his stomach, and dragging him away from the car. Gabriel's grip on the flamethrower loosens and it falls off his hand.

"Sam!" Gabriel screams as he digs his fingers into the dirt trying to get away. "Sam!" Gabriel cries out again and begins running after him. Sam growls as he gets closer to Gabriel. Sam tackles the Changeling, rolling a few feet away from Gabriel when the beast kicks Sam away.

Gabriel gets up to his feet, running towards Sam's flamethrower, his fingers barely brushing it before he's knocked down onto his side away from the flamethrower. Gabriel groans, holding part of his head where a fresh bruise was starting to form. The Changeling turns to Sam, stalking forward ready to attack at any moment. Sam puts his arms over his face to shield his face and hopefully protect his head from the on coming blow. Sam's eyes screw shut as he waits and waits for the punch but instead of an awful punch landing in his face, loud screaming takes its place instead. Sam opens his eyes, moving his arms away from his face as he stares at the Changeling that's on fire in front of him and the mute teenage girl behind it with the flamethrower in her hand.

Sam smiles at Gabriel from the car as he walks the last kid up to her house, knocking on the door and making small talk with her while they wait for her parents. Gabriel gets pulled into a hug before the girl goes inside with her parents. Gabriel walks out to the car and getting in, giving Sam and a soft kiss on the lips.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Death By Makeout!

Ethan's eyes wander around the dimly light club dance floor in search for the red head girl from the coffee shop. He gags as his eyes wander over a couple with their tongues down each other's throats. How could anyone like that, he thinks, shaking his head.

He walks over to the bar, sitting down on the red bar stool. Was it red? He wasn't sure with all the lights changing colour so often before looking down at the bartender. The bartender's hair was spiked up in all directions and it changed colour every so often with the lights so Ethan was never really sure what colour the bartender's hair really was. 

Ethan clasps his hands together suddenly nervous that he was set up, that he wasn't meant for places like this and in truth he wasn't. Ethan was the type of teenage boy to stay home from parties and have about five friends in total. So when he came come from college his Freshman year with a girl covered in tattoos, piercings, and tight black clothing his parents instantly disapproved after having such a good son all throughout his high school but they didn't even begin to know the truth about him and this angered Ethan so much. Sometimes he wanted to do more than sit calmly in front of his parents like it didn't bother him at all. 

Ethan huffs at the thoughts of his parents not noticing the girl that sits down next to him. He looks over at the girl and a small smile finds it's way onto his face. "Stacey," he says in a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to see you," he shouts over the music, rubbing his forehead before looking up and down her body. His eyes narrow slightly as his eyes meet hers once again.

"What's wrong?" She asks, setting her hand on his leg, taking his hand.

"Nothing...," he mutters, looking down at her hand. "You just seem different...," he says, frowning softly as he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

"How so?" She asks, running a hand through her hair and in that moment he realized what made her different. Her piercing blue eyes, jet black hair that fell in perfect curls below her shoulders. Freckles scattered perfectly across the bridge of her nose and she looked about twenty-five years old. Definitely not my Stacey rang through his head and he begins to back away. "Where are you going?" She asks in an a most Angelic voice as if she was once an Angel but she was something cruel and evil possibly a demon and that in fact was what she was to Ethan. Something that would ruin his life in every aspect.

"I thought you were someone else.." he mutters out, backing away faster out of fear. "I'm sorry..." he mumbles lowly.

"Oh no, dear. Don't apologize we were meant to meet. Trust me." A wide smirk, spreading across her face and she looked absolutely terrifying but then again she looked absolutely beautiful. In that moment Ethan couldn't back away, his eyes never left hers and he found himself getting closer to her even though he wished to run far, far away.

The girl leaned closer to Ethan and he found himself leaning in as well. His lips found hers and somehow he ended up making out with her. Then the burning sensation started in his lungs and he begin to struggle but he just couldn't pull away. The air in his lungs seemed to be sucked out of them at an alarming rate. Once the life was sucked out of the teenager the woman let his body fall to the floor and she let out a pleased sigh, stepping over his body and walking out of the front door.

When Sam and Gabriel arrived at the crime scene Gabriel's personality started to changed. It seemed to get darker and darker by the second and Sam wanted to get far away from this town and just abandon the case all together. They walked into the club and over to the body a devilish smirk plastered on Gabriel's face. The smirk sent chills down Sam's spine. Gabriel wasn't normally like this he was good not evil and he definitely wasn't rude. As they got closer to this blasted town Gabriel refused to do many things that they would normally do and sex was one of them. Sam shakes his head trying not to put to much thought into it.

They stared down at the body as one of the officers explained what happened, who the suspect was thought to be and who the video showed. As soon as the officer got to the part about the violent make out and then death Gabriel broke out in laughter much like the Tricksters laughter from all those years ago and Sam flinched.

"Death by make out!" Gabriel cried out through laughter and the officers lips pursed as his arms crossed over his chest. "That's a first!" Gabriel wipes tears from his eyes and stops laughing to look at Sam who had a look of distrust on his face.

"Pardon my partner. He had a little too much to drink at the bar last night with his wife. It was their anniversary," Sam said quickly and the officer nodded his head a little. "Do you have the address for the suspects house?"

After they were given the address, Sam dragged Gabriel out to the black truck in the parking lot of the club. "What the hell was that?" Sam growled out, clenching his jaw. "Death by make out? Really?"

"What? It was funny?" The smirk on Gabriel's face seemed to grow wider at the mention of the death.

"I can't believe you. God, what's up with you? Your not yourself!" Sam shouted and then turned away anf got into the car.


End file.
